ORÓBUROS
by innaluu
Summary: ¿Venganza o Amor? Oróburos Fawley vuelve a las Islas Británicas con un objetivo claro, para lograrlo tendrá la ayuda de Draco Malfoy y Cho Chang. Una historia llena de amor, odio, secretos y verdades, donde las casualidades no existen. Donde la Venganza es el centro de todo. Donde hacer justicia por Harry Potter, desencadena el comienzo del fin. Au sin guerra.


Aclaraciones: Este Fanfic es una adaptación de la serie turca "Ezel" que a su vez esta basada en "El Conde de Montecristo" de Alexandre Dumas. Así que ire jugando con algunas lineas argumentales de ambos, más mis propia trama e ideas.

Notas del capítulo:

Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece Ezel y mucho menos el Conde De Montecristo. No se gana dinero ni fama.

Agradecimientos: Quiero Agradecer a Bellatrix_2009 y a Meliza Malfoy… Gracias por el Beteo, gracias por la hermosa portada y gracias por siempre apoyar y promover la escritura. En verdad, Amor infinito a ustedes, por ofrecerse a ayudar de manera tan dulce y desinteresada.

 _Mi nombre es Oróburos y te escribo esta carta para contarte una historia de la cual no sé el final, pero sí sé cómo comienza._

 _Te contaré sobre Harry, un muchacho lleno de energías y sueños. Un enamorado de la vida a pesar de las dificultades que vivió, Un joven muchacho que pensó tener toda la felicidad del mundo, todo lo que un hombre podría soñar al alcance de sus manos._

 _Harry tenía amigos a los que amaba como hermanos, siempre estaban juntos, se cuidaban las espaldas y apoyaban en momentos difíciles, ellos eran su familia. Colin, un apuesto joven de cabello y ojos castaños al que le decían Cam por su necesidad de sacar fotos compulsivamente. Estaba Ron, un alto pelirrojo de ojos azules como el mar, al que todos llamaban el general, por su gran habilidad para el juego de ajedrez. También estaban las chicas del grupo, Hermione una castaña de cabello enmarañado y la bruja más inteligente de su época, la hermana que nunca tuvo y la mejor confidente del mundo, y estaba ella, Ginevra, Ginny, el amor de su vida, la hermana menor de Ron, tan dulce y feroz que le robó el corazón a Harry cuando sólo eran unos críos adolescentes, una hermosa chica pelirroja de vivaces ojos marrones._

 _El grupo era inseparable, indudablemente feliz ante la adversidad y cada día que pasaron juntos fueron especiales. Hasta que Harry despertó del sueño y tarde comprendió que fue traicionado por aquellos, que él consideraba su familia._

 _Porque para que la traición suceda sólo hace falta una cosa, sí, lees bien, sólo una cosa, amor. Los únicos que serán capaces de traicionarte siempre serán aquéllos a los que amas._

 _Agosto 9 de 2008_

Draco Malfoy, hombre rubio, alto, atlético y con unos arrebatadores ojos grises, se encontraba escribiendo una carta rápidamente, todo estaba listo, finalmente llegó el momento. Todo preparado, todo dispuesto, todo en su lugar. Solo podía repetírselo a sí mismo una y otra vez. Definitivamente el que necesitaba estar listo era él.

Mientras ataba la carta a la pata de su halcón, Teseo, sintió las barreras de la mansión dejando pasar a alguien. Ya sabía quién era y porqué estaba allí.

— Ve por él, Teseo, ya sabes dónde está — mientras veía a su ave alejarse por el gris cielo, podía sentir los delgados tacones resonando a sus espaldas.

— ¡Draco, necesitamos brindar! No crearás lo que pasó hoy, oh querido vas a alucinar — El rubio se volteó y vio a la hermosa mujer de rasgos asiáticos sonreírle ferozmente.

— Cho, buenas tardes para ti también, oh sí, no te preocupes yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar, querida. Pareces feliz, ¿te ha sucedido algo interesante el día de hoy? — le dijo lo más tranquilamente posible mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá cercano a la chimenea de su amplio despacho.

— Deja los nervios, querido, y las formalidades que nos conocemos… ¡Bueno, llama a tus increíbles elfos domésticos y prepárate para celebrar por todo lo alto! — Cho Chang tomó asiento frente al ojigris y cruzó sus piernas, guardó silencio, disfrutando de la tensión y de esa ceja alzada cómo nunca antes… Hasta que se compadeció — Adivina buen adivinador, ¿qué hombre casado se ha lanzado sobre mí tan ferozmente como tu halcón?

— ¡Oh por Merlín y Morgana! ¡Fue la Comadreja suburbana! — Los ojos de Draco estaban dilatados de la emoción y comprendía el motivo de la gran sonrisa de Cho. No tenía dudas, Ronald Weasley, ¿quién más que el traidor más grande de todos?

— ¡Tan asertivo como siempre, rubio! Debiste ver su rostro, todo sonrojado, tan ansioso por meterme en su cama — Las carcajadas se escucharon hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Dos jóvenes riendo de emoción por su gran avance, mucho más de lo que pudieron siquiera soñar. Riendo por la ira que los había inundado al saber la verdad, riendo de lo grandiosa que podía ser la vida. Riendo por todo lo que se avecinaba.

Oróburos era un hombre tranquilo y de juegos, no muy alto con cabello negro como la noche y corto. Sus ojos castaños solían leer a las personas, especialmente a sus oponentes, como si fuesen libros. Y aprendió el arte de la paciencia a la fuerza. El mundo del juego y las apuestas le habían dado su historia. Él era un hombre que tan sólo existía hace cuatro años. Mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy y conocido íntimo del fallecido Cedric Diggori, y co-propietario del centro de investigación avanzada de la magia junto a Cho Chang.

Se sentía extraño caminar por el Ministerio de Magia Inglés sin llamar la atención, sin que nadie le reconociera, se sentía bien. Pudo divisar a su rubio amigo a lo lejos, con ese cabello platino imposible no hacerlo. Sonrió sin pensarlo, con él cerca se sentía a salvo, en casa.

— ¡Dragón! Un placer verte de nuevo — dijo mientras lo abrazaba firmemente, el ojigris se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad.

— Está todo listo para hoy Oróburos — le susurró al oído antes de alejarse unos pasos para mirarlo al completo — Fawley, estamos cortos de tiempo, me temo que deberemos ir al hotel ahora mismo y hacer contacto, Cho tiene todo preparado por allá y Ronald ya está sentado en la mesa de apuestas — explicaba rápidamente mientras atravesaban el lobby camino a las chimeneas.

— Muy bien, prepárate, Dragón, el show va a comenzar — ambos hombres se sonrieron y guardaron silencio esperando su turno para viajar por red Flú.

La vida era hermosa, tan hermosa como el enmarañado cabello de su esposa, tan hermosa como los oscuros ojos de Cho, tan hermosa como las fotografías de Colin, tan hermosa como la risa de su hermana, tan hermosa como los ojos brillantes de su hermano Percy, tan hermosa como las piezas de ajedrez mágico, tan hermosa como su mesa de apuestas.

Ronald era feliz, la suerte estaba de su lado desde hace ocho años y al parecer se había encariñado con él, sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

— Señores y Dama presentes, permítanme invitarles algo ligero para beber y comer mientras esperamos a nuestro invitado estrella, al parecer se ha retrasado — le encantaba ser anfitrión, le encantaba el respeto y admiración que le expresaban. Hoy se coronaría como el mejor, su invitado tenía fama de ser el mejor del continente, pero claro el famoso Oróburos Fawley no tenía idea de cómo se jugaba en las Islas. Esta sería su noche.

Vio cómo su mujer entraba al salón de juegos arreglada completamente, su vestido vaporoso carmesí, destacaba con suavidad su silueta y la manufactura muggle la hacía destacar entre tantas brujas presentes. El pelirrojo volteó disimuladamente hasta poner sus ojos en Cho. Su cabello negro resaltaba con el color plateado de su túnica. Se sintió excitado de sólo pensar en ella sentada a su lado.

Mirando el reloj de pedestal, calculó que su invitado entraría en cualquier momento. Se giró nuevamente hacia la puerta. Y ésta se abrió. Vio a un hombre muy rubio y blanco, vestido elegantemente y sonriendo de lado, lo reconoció al instante. Hurón Malfoy, se sintió extrañado de verlo en su hotel por primera vez, pero no pensó más en él. El hombre moreno que entró después captó su atención por completo. El famoso Oróburos había llegado.

— Lamento nuestro retraso, pero mi traslador sufrió un pequeño cambio de hora — dijo el moreno sonriendo y extendiendo la mano hacia el ojiazul — Soy Oróburos Fawley un placer estar en su hotel y en su pequeño… Campeonato.

— El placer es nuestro, tener al campeón del continente en nuestra mesa. Soy Ronald Weasley, bienvenido a las Islas Británicas — dijo sonriéndole al misterioso hombre — Su asistente también es bienvenido en nuestro hotel.

— Gracias, pero usted comete un error, señor Weasley, Draco Malfoy es mi amigo de la infancia, mi socio de negocios y lo más importante, es mi anfitrión — rectificó el moreno de manera amigable, mientas Malfoy sonreía de vuelta haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y elevando su copa de vino blanco.

— ¡Muy bien, jugadores, a lo que hemos venido, como dueño de casa doy inicio a las apuestas para la primera ronda de juegos! — Exclamó Ron Weasley sonriendo con amabilidad.

Oróburos tomó asiento en la cabecera opuesta a la de Ron, miró a todos los presentes a los ojos, se tomó su tiempo contemplando a Hermione que se encontraba de pie junto al bar, ubicado al lado izquierdo de la habitación, miró a Draco fijamente y sonrió.

— El juego acaba de comenzar.


End file.
